Danganronpa 3 Rewrite: The Togami Plot
by K8wolfx
Summary: What would happen if Kirigiri and Togami switched places. So, Kirigiri would be planning a rescue at Future Foundation and Togami would be the one inside the Final Killing Game helping Naegi. Requested by Shiranai Atsune. (Naegi x Togami; not the main focus of the story but it is still there)
1. Third Time's the Charm

**A/N Hello! This is K8wolfx. The story you are about to read was requested by Shiranai Atsune. The prompt was "** **Togami x Fem!Naegi set within DanganRonpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Where Togami was the one who showed up with Naegi for her trial (of course he did, they got together during DR1) rather than Kirigiri or Asahina or both. Feel free to add some Munakata x Fem!Naegi x Togami".**

 **So instead of Kirigiri helping Naegi, we have the famous Byakuya Togami stepping in and trying to be a badass like our good detective (and failing). Also, I still want to keep Naegi a male but he is still shipped with Togami, and we may or may not encounter some Munakata x Naegi x Togami. (Even I'm not sure how this is could turn out Upupupupup~!)  
**

 **Each chapter will be in order of the episodes so expect there to be somewhere around 12 chapters depending on how much I intend to change.**

 **Anyways, I'll stop talking now. The story is down there, after all. Enjoy!**

* * *

If Naegi had built hand muscles like Asahina, he would probably unintentionally break the railing of the Future Foundation escalator.

"You're doing it again." She pointed out for the second time.

They were riding up the escalator to the Future Foundation conference room. Although he tried to stay calm, Naegi was terrified. Sitting in the room, waiting for them to arrive, were the directors who would decide his fate. From what Kirigiri had debriefed him on before they left, none of them were thrilled that he protected the Remnants of Despair. It was a miracle that they were giving him a chance to speak! Any ordinary person would have been sentenced to death with no further questioning for such an outrageous act. Naegi knew that if it was not for his title as the Super High School Level Hope, he would probably be executed by now. He knew he should feel grateful that they are handing him this opportunity to defend himself, but it actually makes him feel more anxious. If only Kirigiri were here. If she was here…

"Please, tell me you are going to refrain from fidgeting during the meeting. You are only going to make your testimony less believable."

…she would probably say something a little more encouraging.

"Sorry Togami." Naegi gazed up at the man in front of him.

Togami cast him a side-long glance. "We're already late for the meeting. You do realize that they are waiting on us, right?"

Subconsciously, Naegi gripped the escalator railing harder. Asahina noticed this. "Stop, you're only making him more nervous! See, this is exactly why Kirigiri should be here instead! She would at least try to calm him down a little."

"Yes, but however true that may be, Kirigiri has other matters to attend to." He unconsciously pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "That is why I'm here to speak on Naegi's behalf."

The escalator had finally reached the top floor. Naegi let go of the railing and stepped off after Togami. Asahina followed behind him, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, I feel bad for whoever's murder Kirigiri had to investigate but I still feel like she should be the one here instead of you. There's a reason why you're the stand-in director, you know."

"The Future Foundation board members could care less about whether it was Kirigiri here or I. This meeting is about Naegi after all." Togami whirled to face her. "And if they did care, then why do you think you would be here? You come from a completely different branch than the rest of us, and last I checked you are not the director of the 13th branch, are you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that my director wasn't able to make it!" Asahina argued crossing her arms over her chest. ". Naegi needs as many people on his side as he can get, so I'm honestly just glad that they sent me to help him out."

"Only because you whole-heartedly volunteered and your director had no one else to send." He paused, contemplating his next words. "At least Hagakure has to stay outside. That idiot would make matters worse if he were to speak at the meeting."

"I'm sure that Hagakure wouldn't have caused any problems." Naegi defended with a soft smile. "He's a good friend and doesn't want anything bad to happen to the rest of us."

"Hagakure is a fortune-telling, immature, loser who would most likely try to use his useless clairvoyant abilities to influence the outcome of your trial. His only accomplishment would be making a fool of himself. " Togami's face contorted in disgust as if the thought of Hagakure made him ill. "Do you really want someone like that defending you? Even Asahina knows better than to resort to cheap magic tricks."

"That sounds weirdly like a back-handed compliment to me!" Asahina grinned, causing Togami's frown to deepen.

"Don't be absurd." He scorned. "You are only here because the 13th branch needs someone in good health to sit in a seat and listen to the meeting. Hagakure is only here to guard the helicopter while we discuss Naegi's actions. Other than that, there would be no reason for either one of you to be here for Naegi. There's only one person who's going to get him out of this mess and you're looking at him."

"Togami," Naegi said softly. It was not phrased as a question or a warning, but rather as a relieved sigh of the other's name.

Togami's expression seemed to soften as he glanced at the other boy. "We should probably head to the conference room now. They've waited long enough for us. Will you be okay to speak?"

"Yeah, I think so." Naegi swallowed the lump in his throat and gave Togami a curt nod.

Togami sighed, removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You _think_? This is not going to work if you're guessing. Give me a short and simple answer since you seem to be incapable of answering yes-or-no questions. Do you want to speak or do you want me to do most of the talking?"

"I can speak for myself." Naegi replied with more determination in his voice. "You said yourself that this is my meeting. They need to hear my side of the story, and it would be better if it came from me."

The corners of Togami's lips turned up into a small pleased smile. "Good. Now that I know you're ready, you can lead the way to the conference room. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The meeting itself turned out to be a disaster. No interrogations, no testimonies, they accomplished nothing in the end. One of the board members, Juzo Sakakura, wounded Naegi to the point where he was unable to speak. Togami knew that Naegi wanted to defend himself, so he requested that the meeting be suspended until Naegi was in perfect condition. The vice-chairman, Kyosuke Munakata, fortunately agreed to the notion. He ordered Chisa Yukizome to tend to Naegi in another room. Togami and Asahina were to wait outside the conference room for the two of them to return. Then, once they were back, they would continue the meeting as originally planned.

"Why can't we see Naegi?" Asahina had asked him as they stood outside the brown wooden doors of the conference room.

"Isn't it obvious?" He had his arms crossed over his chest and his fingers were nonchalantly tapping on his arm. "They suspect us of helping him hide the Remnants of Despair. It's only natural that they would assume something like that."

"But still…"

"All of the survivors of the first mutual killing game will be treated as co-conspirators. Even though you belong to a different branch now, that doesn't make you an exception. That is why neither one of us can see Naegi right now."

"But that's not fair!" Asahina exclaimed with her fists clenched. "I want to help him in any way that I can!"

"This is a problem for the 14th Branch only." He explained. "This has nothing to do with the 13th Branch so you should stay quiet and let me handle it. I will be the one to get him out of this situation. I swear it on the name of Togami!"

"You might need my help sometime during the meeting. Please, Naegi is my friend and I want to do something to make sure he gets through this in one piece!"

"You aren't going to shut up about it, are you?" Togami complained. Asahina was the same as always. "Fine, if the meeting comes to a point where I think you could be useful, I will let you know. But, I doubt I will need any assistance from-"

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Asahina jumped up and down like a giddy child on Christmas. "I promise I won't let you down!" She stopped jumping around and glanced around the hallway. "Hey, where's the bathroom at? I have to pee."

"It's the door _behind_ you." Togami grumbled. The girl really was scatter-brained to the point where he really wished Naegi was the one with him instead. "Don't take too long. The meeting should be continuing shortly."

"Got it, be out in a second!" And with that, Asahina disappeared behind the door with a female stick figure on it, leaving Togami alone in the empty hallway.

Togami let out a small sigh. This entire day has been draining him of energy. The ride to the Future Foundation headquarters was longer than he expected, and he had to ride with Hagakure, Asahina, and Naegi with him. Naegi, he could handle. The other two gave him a headache. He was glad to be able to enjoy a little peace and quiet now that the two of them were away from him. But Naegi…

What was taking Naegi so long? He wished the other would hurry back quick. The sooner they could continue the meeting, the sooner they would be able to walk away as if nothing ever happened. Naegi would be safe from the Future Foundation's wrath and they could continue living the lives they intended to live, free from despair.

He heard footsteps shuffling down the hallways, interrupting his thoughts. Togami glanced down the hallway to see a man with shoulder length light-brown hair and a cheap looking suit. The man seemed nervous, gripping onto his phone and whispering to the ground beneath him. If he remembers correctly, Togami believed that this man was not in the conference room earlier. Suspecting the worst, he called out to him. "What are you doing here?"

The man stopped walking and looked up at him, shocked. "Um, I'm here for the meeting with Chairman Tengan. Is it alright to enter?"

Togami peered at the Future Foundation ID pinned to the man's lapel. "Who are you?"

"Ryota Mitarai, I'm from the 10th Branch Office." As soon as he introduced himself, the floor started to shake and Mitarai let out a shriek.

Togami put his hand on a nearby wall. The floor wasn't the only thing that was vibrating. Togami suspected that the entire building was vibrating. But why? Were they having an earthquake? Or was an enemy attacking the Future Foundation headquarters? His blue eyes met with Mitarai's hazel ones. "We have to find out what's going on. Let's head back to the conference room."

Asahina burst out of the bathroom, looking panicked. Togami was about to call out to her but she ignored him and ran to the conference room. Following her, they arrived at the conference doors and Asahina pushed them open. Inside, the Future Foundation members were all standing around in shock. Their gazes turned to Asahina and she yelled. "The s-security guards are dead in the bathroom!"

Munakata's eyes widened but he quickly narrowed his eyes to keep calm. Across the room Yukizome shouted, "I can't reach security or anyone on the outside!"

Togami took this opportunity to scan the room for Naegi. If Yukizome was back in the conference room, then Naegi had to be here too. He spotted him being restrained by Sakakura yet again.

"This is bad." Chairman Tengan muttered.

"I'm sorry, Chairman." Mitarai said, walking into the room with Togami in tow behind him. "Um, I'm late."

Tengan glanced at the man in surprise, as if he was not expecting the other to show up, "Mitarai, you're here?"

Moving closer to Naegi, Togami leaned forward and whispered. "What's the situation?"

Naegi looked up at him. His face was cleaned up from Sakakura's earlier attack and his expression was calmly neutral. "It seems all the exits have been blown up."

"So, we're trapped." Togami stated. The meeting was supposed to be simple. All he had to do was appeal to the Future Foundation members how Naegi was innocent. He was stupid to think it would be that easy.

"What do we do?" Asahina cried.

"Calm down." The Great Gozu assured her. He glanced around the room as he spoke. "There are many Future Foundation leaders here. No matter who we're fighting, it's nothing we can't handle-" His speech came to a stop as a small round object rolled towards his feet.

It looked like a bomb.

"What?" Someone muttered as the round object started to spray some sort of chemical into the air.

Everyone started coughing, some trying to shield their mouth to avoid congesting it but it was too late. The former pharmacist in the room, Seiko Kimura, spoke up. "S-Sleeping gas? And it takes effect immediately?"

One by one, everyone started to fall to the ground. The last thing Togami sees before he passes out is the sleepy eyes of the Super High School Level Hope, slumping down beside him.

* * *

When everybody wakes up from the sleeping gas, they learn three things. First, they have a wristband with a timer and a forbidden action that can get them killed. Second, Chisa Yukizome is impaled on the chandelier handing above them, dead. And third, Monokuma is back with an all new killing game for them to participate in. If Naegi was nervous about the meeting, he was terrified about the final killing game. Things could not get much worse, could they?

Yeah, it gets _a lot_ worse.

* * *

 **A/N I took the liberty of using some of the lines from the episode to stay in character but the rest of it, and especially Togami's lines, I created.**

 **I know this chapter didn't change all that much, but it would be so boring if there was no final killing game right? (Upupupupu) There was no way I wasn't going to let that happen. I promise it will start to change drastically starting with the next chapter so stay tuned!**

 **Oh, and Shiranai Atsune, I'm working on your other request as we speak and it will come out later this month. It probably won't be related to this one at all, just so I can keep the main ideas straight, but it will still have what you wanted as requested.**

 **Please, feel free to follow/favorite or review below. You don't have to, of course, but it provides motivation and happiness when you do! Until next time!**


	2. Hang the Witch

**A/N K8wolfx here! Back with chapter two! I feel like the more often I write, the bigger the chapters are. I hope that's not too much of a bother. Maybe, it has to do with the fact that so many important things were established in the second episode? I mean, the final killing game is final-ly (hehe see what i did there? that bad? oh...sorry) starting! Though, I still wish I could have done more with it instead of...well...you'll see**

 **Don't have that much to say up here, at least not as much as usual. So, uh... yeah. The story begins down below so enjoy~!**

* * *

 _OFFICIAL RULES OF THE FINAL KILLING GAME_

 _RULE #1: The time limit. When the time on your arm bangle runs out, you will all be injected with a sleeping drug._

 _RULE #2: The attacker. While you're asleep, one attacker will wake up. The attacker will be given a time limit in which to kill exactly one person. So basically, there's a traitor! If you don't take care of it, the Future Foundation has no future. Well, why not just pick someone who looks like the attacker and off them? If the time limit hits and nobody is dead, you win the game._

 _RULE # 3: Forbidden actions. Look at your bangles! Each of you has a single action that you aren't allowed to perform. Perform that action, and your bangle will administer a lethal dose of poison._

Togami narrowed his eyes at the stuffed bear on the screen. He never anticipated participating in another killing game. Yet, here he was standing in a room with a bunch of Future Foundation members staring at a screen with a familiar stuffed bear giving instructions.

As Togami listened to Monokuma explain the rules, he felt like something about this killing game was off. Assuming that there was a traitor amongst them, that person would have to kill one of the others when they woke up from the time limit. If that's right, then why was Naegi spared? It could be because the traitor wanted to use him as a scapegoat for the other's doubts, but even so, the traitor could have killed Munakata or Tengan as a direct attack on the Future Foundation. Something like that could cause the other members to immediately turn on Naegi and call for his execution. Maybe the attacker wants Naegi on their side?

So, what made the Ultimate Housekeeper, Chisa Yukizome, so special? Why would the attacker choose to kill her? Is it possible that she could be the traitor, pulling a Junko by appearing as the mastermind later on? Or maybe she was just innocently killed because of her close relationship to the vice-chairman. According to her file, she was a former teacher to the Remnants of Despair. Could they have one of their members hiding inside the building and orchestrating this killing game? No, Togami mused, that was absurd. The Neo World Program had cured the 77th Class from despair. There would be no reason for them to attack their former homeroom teacher; they were probably miles away from their current location.

There was something about that second rule that was bothering him: the attacker. Monokuma specifically stated that 'one attacker' would wake up during every time limit. Is there more than one attacker hiding amongst them? Or what if a new person would wake up during every new time limit? That way, the killing game could continue until everyone dies since there is no specific attacker to target. Togami shivered, knowing that something that twisted could be a very plausible possibility. It would be easy for the 'attackers' to murder someone they deemed suspicious.

"Those are the rules." Monokuma concluded. "By the way, try to rip off the bangles, and the poison will be injected, 'kay?' So, be careful of your forbidden actions, and find the attacker!"

"Wh-What is he talking about?" Asahina trembled.

Togami pulled back his sleeve to get a better look at his forbidden action. The flashing characters seemed to taunt him as he read them silently. Although he was not surprised that he would have a forbidden action like that, he really wished it would be something different.

"One more thing… This whole game is being recorded and broadcast to the entire world!" Monokuma was flipping through a book as he spoke, seeming bored. "So the whole world's watching and seeing what a bunch of idiots…I mean, brilliant and talented people you are."

"Then it's the same as last time?" Naegi whispered, recalling the first mutual killing game with Junko.

Suddenly, the rapid tapping noises of a keyboard were heard. Everyone turned to look as Gekkoghara rolled forward in her wheelchair. Her screen lit up to show Usami, who was waving her wand around angrily. Gekkoghara typed into her keyboard as Usami spoke. "Who's controlling you?"

"Is that…?" Asahina trailed off, almost as if she was embarrassed to finish her question.

"Yes, she's one of the developers of the Neo World program." Togami informed her, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "She created Usami, who was an AI used to rehabilitate the former Remnants of Despair."

"Then, that's Ms. Gekkoghara?" Asahina blinked in both surprise and awe. "I heard that she's super shy and can only talk through her computer…"

"Ms. Gekkoghara," Naegi said slowly, as if he was testing out her name on his tongue.

"I won't let you hack into the Future Foundation!" Usami spun around in determination on her computer screen.

"Who the heck are you? I ain't seen you before." Monokuma looked up from his book and threw it to the side. "I'll change you into someone familiar."

Out of nowhere, Monokuma left the big screen and popped up on Gekkoghara's computer. The screen turned into an animated dust cloud as Monokuma and Usami fought for control of the network. In the end, however, Monokuma won the hack-war and turned Usami into a disgusting pink rabbit version of himself and calling her his little sister Monomi. "Ta-dah! All done!"

"Wh-What is this?" Monomi shrieked, her legs wobbling in fright.

"Anyways, don't embarrass the Future Foundation." Monokuma climbed back into the big screen and lay down on his side, waving. "Good luck! I'll be watching the whole time, too! Upupupu, bye-bye!"

After that, the screen went back to a dark red Monokuma eye. Sakakura angrily kicked the screen and muttered. "Damn that asshole!" Togami glanced around the room as the rest of the Future Foundation started to voice their opinions with Sakakura.

"T-Turn me back!"

"Who's behind this?"

"It's like dinner for a small-fry."

"The Remnants of Despair will pay for this…"

"My, my… this is a fine mess..."

"Anyways," Naegi's voice seemed to rise above the others as everyone turned to give him their attention. "Fighting is just what Monokuma wants us to do! We need to work together now!"

Munakata gave him a small nod of his head and said, "That is correct," causing the other Future Foundation members to gawk at him in surprise. He stared at Naegi, causing the latter to flinch. "It will take far more than this to threaten the Future Foundation. That's correct." He paused. "Ms. Gekkoghara, run a full system scan on the computer server. See if you can find out who is hacking into our surveillance."

Monomi gave him a salute as a bunch of windows popped up around her. "Yes, sir!"

"Bandai, I want you to search the building for possible exit routes. If you run into _anyone_ suspicious, let us know immediately."

"I'll be a kitten in a summer flea market!" He beamed as he left the conference room.

"The rest of us should stay here and form a plan. While we do that, I will need someone to get Yukizome down from the chandelier."

"I got it." Sakakura grumbled, moving towards the table.

"Me too," Great Gozu joined him.

"What can I do to help?" Naegi asked the vice chairman, taking a step towards him.

"You stay there." Munakata ordered, his face contorted with disdain. "Let me remind you that you are still on trial as a co-conspirator with the Remnants of Despair. If you know what is good for you, I would suggest you stay out of our way."

And with that, he turned away and watched Sakakura and Gozu climb onto the conference table and entangle Yukizome's limbs from the chandelier like a spider untangling its meal from a web. Togami looked to Naegi, seeing what the other would do. As he suspected, the Ultimate Hope decided on keeping his mouth shut and watched the Future Foundation with his usual timid, brave eyes.

Timid, brave…was that not an oxymoron? Even so, Togami thought it suited Naegi quite well. All of the odds were stacked against him, yet… Togami sensed that the other was trying to see the positive side of the situation despite the anxious expression he was making. Naegi's determination was quite admirable to all that knew him, but this time Togami was sure that it would be pointless. Munakata sees it as a sign of weakness and naivety, and will not hesitate to execute him personally given how the circumstances have changed recently.

If Naegi were to be killed… Togami could only see darkness and despair ahead of him. He had to make sure that none of the other Future Foundation members laid a hand on him.

* * *

It never occurred to Naegi how frustrating it was to stand around and do nothing.

Ever since the first mutual killing game, he felt like he had been running around trying to assist everyone. It never mattered whether it was investigations or field exercises; if there was one thing he was glad that Junko Enoshima gave him, it would be the strength to help others every way that he can. Enoshima may have planned on giving him despair, but all she really did was give him hope for a better tomorrow. That was how he was able to put an end to the mutual killing game and help everyone get out of there. And ever since he has been working at the Future Foundation, all he has been doing was providing relief to those shaken by the tragedy. He even helped rehabilitate the people who caused the tragedy!

But, because he aided the Remnants of Despair, now he was thrust into the role of a helpless prisoner of the committee board he used to work under. Does he regret helping the Remnants of Despair? No, he would never. Despite turning against the Future Foundation's orders, he knew he made the right decision to put them in the Neo World Program. As for the Future Foundation, he partly understands why they don't trust him, but it shouldn't have to be that way! Munakata needs to understand that they won't be able to survive the killing game if they don't work together. It was just what Yukizome said, "If two hopes could understand each other and work together, wouldn't that make an even better hope?"

"Hey, are you even _listening_ to me?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naegi turned to give Togami his full attention. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Did you need anything?"

"I was trying to inform you about what Ms. Gekkoghara had found but you were off in la-la-land thinking about who knows what." Togami had his arms crossed over his chest disapprovingly. "She concluded that the hack came from inside the building."

"So, the traitor is in here with us." Naegi deduced, rubbing the bottom of his chin in thought.

"It would seem so." Togami paused before continuing. "What's going through your mind right now?"

Naegi blinked, taken aback. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by Togami's direct question, but he honestly wasn't sure how to respond, "Uh, what?"

"You said you were 'thinking', so what was it about?" Togami asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "It must have been something really bothersome if you neglected to hear me."

"It's nothing to be concerned about…" Naegi began, but decided to correct himself after the pointed look Togami gave him, "I was just thinking about how different this will be from the last mutual killing game we participated in."

"Indeed," Togami nodded. Naegi expected him to say something more but it seemed like he was only going to receive that one-worded response.

"I guess it's kind of a good thing that Kirigiri isn't here." Naegi continued, well aware that he was probably rambling now. "For one thing, she's safe from the killing game. But, since this final killing game won't have any class trials, there wouldn't be much for her to investigate."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Togami smirked.

"Huh?"

"There may be no trials, but that doesn't mean everything about this situation is normal." Togami leaned closer to whisper into Naegi's ear. "Do you notice anything strange about this room?"

Naegi peeked over Togami's shoulder and scanned the room with his eyes, searching for anything out of the ordinary. He was having trouble concentrating because of the close proximity but, after a while, he found what he was looking for. "The mark on the door… where Izayoi nearly attacked Asahina… it's completely…"

"…gone," Togami finished. He took a few steps back, rewarding Naegi by giving him his personal space back. "It definitely left a dent in the wall before the time limit, so why did it suddenly vanish after we woke up?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Keep an eye out for anything unusual you may run into." Togami instructed. "Someone needs to figure out what is going on around here. I shall do the same. If we do this, we might be able to answer some of the questions we have about this place."

"Okay, we should split up so we can cover more ground!" Naegi proposed, thinking that it would get the job done faster. But all Togami did in response was flit his eyes to the ground before looking back up. Or maybe he was subtly glancing at his arm bangle? Naegi wasn't sure; Togami had an excellent poker face. "Unless, uh, you want to stay-"

"As near as I can tell, no one's in the hallways." Bandai announced as he came back to the conference room. Most of the Future Foundation member scrambled to a seat as he came in. After a quick glance at Togami, who nodded back at him, both Naegi and Asahina decided to sit with the others. Togami however preferred to stand, crossing his arms over his chest as the Ultimate Farmer closed the conference doors. "All the windows and elevators have been locked."

"So we can't get out?" Chairman Tengan asked, knowing that nobody in the room was going to answer him.

After an uneasy moment of silence, Sakakura stood up from his seat. "Then, we have to find and kill the attacker."

Naegi put his hands on the table and also stood up. "W-We don't have to kill him. We can restrain them and lock them up somewhere."

"With your Ultimate Good Luck," Sakakura stated, moving away from his seat and walking around to the other side of the table, "it would be easy for you to slip out of the ropes when we're asleep."

"Naegi aside," Tengan pointed out, "I'm certain the idea of confining anyone in this room would be pointless."

"So," Sakakura stepped in front of Naegi and grabbed him by the lapel of his suit jacket, "why not come out and admit it? You allied with the Remnants of Despair to set up this game, right?"

"Wait, please…" Naegi pleaded, staring up at Sakakura, "Please listen to me!"

"Listen to you?" Sakakura scoffed. "Talking is what you're good at, right? You were good enough to persuade Junko Enoshima, right?"

"Wh-What are you saying?" Asahina shouted at him. "What do you know about anything?!"

Sakakura roughly dragged Naegi to his side, never letting go of him, and strode towards Asahina. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, looking down at her arm bangle. Bandai clenched his fists and raised his voice to the Ultimate Boxer. "The strawberry seed only shows its face three times. Can you stop it there?"

"That's right," Mitarai agreed, moving to stand in front of Asahina. "Using violence against women isn't good."

Sakakura scowled before he tossed Naegi to the side and slapped a hand on Mitarai's shoulder, giving the animator a scary grin. "Sorry. You're exactly right!" Without hesitation, he kneed Mitarai in the stomach, causing the latter to groan in pain. He stumbled back into Asahina, who caught him and steadied him. Sakakura narrowed his eyes at them. "But this is a war zone now! We won't survive on platitudes!"

A hand clamped onto Sakakura's shoulder. As the Ultimate Boxer glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widened in horror. Daisuke Bandai was heavily panting in pain as half of his face turned purple and he was bleeding out of one of his eyes. He was trembling and clutching his chest before he keeled over, making a loud noise as his body hit the ground. Gasps were heard throughout the room as no one knew what to do.

"Move!" Kimura shouted, shoving Sakakura out of the way and kneeling down in front of Bandai. She poured a green liquid into his mouth, but even her powers as the Ultimate Pharmacist could not save him. "He's dead… useless!"

Great Gozu put a hand over his chest, pledging quietly. Ruruka Ando was clutching Izayoi's arm as she spoke, "Wh-What happened? Was he attacked?"

"No," Togami spoke up, "Take a look at his arm bangle. I'm assuming all of you know how to read, right?"

Kizakura knelt down beside Kimura and grabbed Bandai's wrist. He held it closer to his face as he read aloud, "'Witnessing violence by participants.'"

The whole room took a minute to process those words. Sakakura's face turned guilty, Chairman Tengan lowered his head and Munakata narrowed his eyes. Great Gozu took his hand off his chest and glared at Sakakura. "What have you done?"

"I get it…" He was staring at the ground as he spoke, "So that's their plan?"

"C-Calm down!" Monomi waved her arms up and down frantically as she spoke for Gekkoghara. "To prevent this from happening again, let's all check our forbidden actions."

"I don't want anyone knowing my weakness!" Ando protested, glaring at Kimura. "I can't trust some people here!"

"Besides, someone here might have a forbidden action that is revealing their forbidden action." Togami pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It would be best for everyone to keep their forbidden actions a secret."

"But even still…" Great Gozu trailed off.

"We need to decide on a plan." Munakata announced, who decided to speak up now. "With no way to stop the game itself, we must find the attacker. I'm sure you all have personal guesses and circumstances, but there's no time." He paused for dramatic effect. "We'll decide by majority vote. Everyone, point at the one you believe to be the attacker."

Naegi could hear Togami snort in derision at such a ludicrous idea. It was obvious what was going to happen. As everyone made their selections, most of the Future Foundation pointed back at Naegi. Asahina glanced at all of the accusers and cried out, "W-Wait a second!"

"Then it's decided." Munakata refused to listen. "Makoto Naegi, if you really desire a world of hope… if you really hate despair… you should kill yourself right here."

"Kill himself? What?!" Asahina exclaimed. "If we vote right now, of course people will vote for Naegi…"

"Then we simply wait for the attacker to kill us?" Munakata challenged back, causing Asahina to hesitate.

"But if he isn't the attacker…" Mitarai chimed in.

"Then we keep voting." Munakata continued, staying strong. "We can eliminate the Remnants of Despair who have infiltrated the Future Foundation."

"Are you serious?" Tengan asked in disbelief.

"We'll do everything we can to eliminate the Despairs, one by one." Munakata told him, as if that would rationally solve all of their problems. He turned to address his first scapegoat. "Makoto Naegi, you understand that, right? This is the time for all of us to cooperate. You will cooperate, right?" His face darkened as he uttered his next words. "Or can't you?"

"Cooperate?" Is that really what he had to do? Naegi did say that they should work together to get out of the killing game, but surely there must be a better alternative. What good would his death be if the rest of the Future Foundation got picked apart by the attacker?

"If you can't…" Sakakura pulled out a knife and charged at him.

But he didn't get very far. The Great Gozu grabbed the blade of the knife and broke it off with his bare hand. "Enough! I can't imagine a comrade's death creating hope!"

"Have you forgotten?" Munakata whipped out his sword and its pieces assembled automatically. "How many of our fellows have died fighting the Despairs? If we don't destroy the Despairs here, what will we say to them?"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke filled the conference room. Naegi coughed and looked around for the source to see Asahina dropping a fire extinguisher and motioning for him to follow her. "Let's go!"

Naegi turned his head to Togami, who was mouthing the word 'go' over and over. After what happened earlier, Naegi thought that Togami didn't want him to leave without him but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Without another moment of hesitation, he quickly followed Asahina out of the conference room and into the hallway.

* * *

Togami let out a deep breath. As much as he wanted to go with Naegi, he knew that Asahina would do a better job of taking care of him than what he could ever do. That's why he ordered Asahina to use the fire extinguisher so Naegi could get away. It felt stupid to rely on the swimmer so heavily, but he had no other choice. As the time limit started to kick in, a few hours later, Togami swore on his family's name that he would survive the killing game and keep Naegi away from Munakata.

But considering how this game is another example of Darwin's theory of Natural Selection, surviving comes first.

* * *

 **A/N I took the liberty of using some of the lines from the episode to stay in character but the rest of it, and especially Togami's lines, I created.**

 **Yeah, so... minor changes. But now that everyone is splitting up, I guarantee that everything will change! (Well, not everything but a lot more so... like maybe some changes in deaths?!) Also, I'm glad I didn't really have to write about a certain swimmer's "death" because I could not go through that again.**

 **For one of the changes, Togami does NOT have the same forbidden action as Kirigiri had! (Upupupu~) Now we have a little mystery going on, eh? I encourage people to try and guess what is Togami's forbidden action is. It would actually help a lot, because I'm not sure if I'm making it too obvious/cliche or not obvious enough. Hmm, or maybe I shouldn't make too many big hints like a normal danganronpa plot. (shrugs) I don't know, I'll figure it out eventually.**

 **Oh, and happy pi day! Or, since this is danganronpa and all, Happy Birthday Chihiro and Chiaki! (My precious children!)**

 **Please, feel free to follow/favorite or review below. You don't have to, of course, but it provides motivation and happiness when you do! Until next time!**


	3. Cruel Violence and Hollow Words

**A/N Hey, guess who's back! I am really sorry that this is about a week later than usual. I thought I would have more time to write over spring break but it was the exact opposite! This has been, by far, my busiest month of 2017... maybe even the busiest month ever? But I'm here now! I finished writing the rest of this and finally had time to post it today after I got done with a choir competition!**

 **Oh! And if you read my other DR3 Rewrite, Mr. Munakata's Lessons, I said that I had something about this story I wanted to tell you guys. Well, the long wait is overdue! For the first time in my life, I found out that my work had been plagiarized. The first chapter of this work was used by a someone pen-named Noctai. A part of me is flattered that this story got chosen to be plagiarized but the other part of me is mostly disgusted at how unoriginal some people can be. I believe that there is no reason for someone to plagiarize another person's work as their own. I for one would rather hear the person's own words instead of stealing them from someone else. Or, if you must use someone else's words, at least have the decency to give the original author credit for their work, okay? They put a lot of effort into writing it! So, if you read a certain story that has the same exact words as chapter one of this story, just know that I am the true author behind the fanfic.**

 **I am sorry for the Public Service Announcement I just made. There are more important matters to discuss. Anyways, the final killing game has just commenced. Let's see what happens below, shall we? Enjoy~!**

* * *

When Togami finally woke up, he felt disgusted. A part of him foolishly wished that the final killing game was all just a figment of his imagination, like a bad dream. But there he was, slowly blinking himself awake and scrunching his nose up in disgust from having to lie down on a freezing tile floor for the second time since they arrived. Worst part: he knew there would be even more times to lie down later on. Sick of lying around in filth, Togami sat up and looked at his wrist band. "That was the second time limit."

"Seems we were lucky enough to survive," an old gravelly voice said. "That's a relief."

Togami flinched. He had forgotten that there were two other people waking up in the room. How imprudent of him! Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator who arrived late to the meeting, was blinking himself awake on the other side of the room. It seemed like the dark circles under his eyes had gotten worse since the last time limit. The gravelly voice who just spoke was the Future Foundation chairman, Kazuo Tengan. He stood up and stretched in the middle of the room.

Before the time limit, Togami found an empty room he could hide in so the attacker could not find him. Then, Tengan and Mitarai entered the room. They were also looking for a safe place to hide and asked if they could join him. At first, Togami refused. He entertained the idea that one of them could be an attacker wanting to kill him. After all, it would be easier to kill each other if they were in the same room. Tengan managed to convince him otherwise. He told Togami that if anyone were to be attacked it would probably be himself, Munakata, or Naegi. Deciding that having the Future Foundation chairman with him would cause him to appear as less of a threat, Togami agreed to let the two of them stay.

He was too worried about Naegi to remember the whole ordeal.

"It seems you're not dead yet either." Togami told Chairman Tengan. Was there dirt on his glasses? Taking them off, Togami rubbed at his glasses with his shirt cuff. "However, for someone who considers himself a target, you don't sound too worried."

"When you get to be my age," He leaned forward slightly as if he was telling a secret, "You will find that there are lesser things to worry about."

"Even so, if nobody in this room died, I wonder who got killed by the attacker." Togami breathed on his glasses and rubbed at them one more time before putting them back on. They were still a little dirty, but it would have to do. "If I truly believed they were in the building, I would say one of your custodians got murdered for their inadequate cleaning skills. These floors are disgustingly filthy!"

Tengan chuckled softly, putting his hands behind his back. "We rarely use this building, so I apologize if its cleanliness is not up to your 'standards'." His smile faded as he continued. "The only people scheduled to be inside the building was the board of directors, Makoto Naegi, and a few guards. If what your friend Asahina said was true, then all of the guards are dead and stuffed in that restroom."

"She would have no reason to lie about something like that." Mitarai declared, standing up and dusting off his suit. He joined the chairman in the middle of the room. "I may not know her that well, but she was definitely panicked when she came out of there."

"Because I have known her longer than the rest of you," Togami pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and rose to his feet. "I can safely say that Asahina is too dim-witted and naïve to be behind it. For someone to organize a feat such as this, the person who put us in this situation _must_ be more creative than she is."

"What if you're wrong?" Mitarai asked, hesitation leaking into his voice. Togami gave him a quizzical expression. "I mean, how can you be so sure about something like that?"

"It's a theory that I have, not a fact. I thought I made that obvious. Until I gather enough evidence to find out the truth, that's the only possibility I can come up with right now. Though, I have to say," Togami crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the animator. "I find it interesting how you seem so sure that I'm wrong. Perhaps you know more than what you're letting on..."

"No! I don't know anything!" Mitarai cried, taking a step back. "I just don't think we should doubt each other right now! If we keep doing this, we could falsely accuse someone of being the attacker. I don't want that to happen!"

"You say that, but how am I supposed to believe you?" Togami paused, letting his sentence sink in. Then, he said, "This is why I need to go investigate. I cannot take anyone at their word in a situation like this. While we were unconscious, someone was killed. I need to figure out who that is."

"Going alone is dangerous." Tengan pointed out. "We'll go with you."

"I prefer to work alone." Togami replied impulsively. Even though they would make excellent pawns, he was not ready and willing to trust them with his plans to find Naegi. He was the only one who could get them out of this final killing game. "The two of you should do your best to not to get killed. For all we know, the attacker could be roaming the hallways as we speak."

"The attacker is one thing." Mitarai said, not meeting his gaze, "But why did Munakata suddenly decide to kill Naegi?"

"Hmm," That was a good question. To Togami, it seemed like Munakata had wanted to kill Naegi from the start. The fact that he barely gave Naegi a chance to defend himself during the meeting, it was obvious the man had a strong hatred for him. "Perhaps he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to blame him for causing despair. His mind is too clouded with judgment to believe Naegi is innocent."

"Munakata is a strong man." Chairman Tengan added. "But a hope that is too strong can sometimes approach despair."

Mitarai clenched his fists. In one of his hands, he was holding his phone. There was no reason for him to have it out since none of their phones worked, but he was still gripping it intensely. Togami noticed that he usually did this when stressed. Knowing he should probably say something, Togami sighed, "Is something wrong?"

"Our actions are being broadcasted to the whole world, right?" Mitarai asked, his voice wavering slightly. When Togami nodded, he gripped his phone even tighter and brought it closer to his chest. "Then… we shouldn't be doing this to each other! We need to believe in each other and work together!"

"Believe in each other, you say?" Togami shook his head disdainfully. When were people going to learn that it is never that simple? "Fine then, if you want people to believe and trust each other, why don't you take the first step? Show me your forbidden action."

Mitarai gasped. He took a few more steps back, covering his arm bangle as he did so. "Well…"

"Not so simple, is it? That is the situation that we have been put in." Togami stated. "In this situation, trusting each other is near to impossible. Only an idiot would be so foolish to reveal his forbidden action this early in the game."

Suddenly, the screeching sound of a microphone filled the air. "Um, can you hear me? This is Makoto Naegi."

Togami never realized how relieved he would feel just to hear the other's voice, even if it came from an intercom system. It sounded tired and grim, but it was comforting nonetheless. "Just now, the attacker killed Great Gozu."

Everyone took a moment of silence to honor the death of the latest victim. While this happened, Togami felt his spirits lift slightly. He would have thought that Naegi, Tengan or Munakata would be the next to die but this was not true. For Gozu to be the next one to be murdered… it almost seemed like the attacker was choosing their targets at random. The only person who had an issue with Gozu would be either Munakata or Sakakura after they tried to stop him from protecting Naegi. But that still did not explain Yukizome's death. Both of them appeared to be exceptionally close to her.

Unless she orchestrated the whole game herself somehow… like Junko did. But how would that be possible if she's dead?

"Clearly, we need to stop the attacker." Naegi continued. His voice seemed to be broadcasted over an intercom system. "But I believe that, in trying to find him, if we doubt each other too much, we'll be giving Monokuma what he wants."

As if by instinct, Togami locked eyes with Mitarai. The other seemed like he wanted to say something but decided against it at the last second. Instead, they continued listening to Naegi's speech.

"Let's talk about this." Naegi demanded. "Some people may think that I'm on the Remnants of Despair's side. I did something that might make you think that. Back then, as part of the Branch Office 14, I was conducting rescue operations. "

It was all true. Togami remembered how excited Naegi felt finally being allowed in field operations. His bright smile at the thought of helping others, it was enticing. Although the world was drowning in despair, Naegi gave everyone a light of hope to hold onto despite the darkness that surrounded them every day. The days seemed to go by a lot quicker whenever he was around.

"There, I found the former students of Hope's Peak Academy. Immediately, I knew that they belonged to the Remnants of Despair. And that they had killed many people and driven the world into despair…" Togami could hear the gentle smile in Naegi's voice. "But, they used to be normal students, who played, laughed, and sometimes fought. If…"

Naegi's voice became shaky. It almost sounded like he was angry. Of course, that was understandable. Togami knew what Naegi's next words were going to be. "If they hadn't met her… Junko Enoshima…" Naegi took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"There was one way to save them. The Neo World Program. Using a virtual rehabilitation program, I restored their memories from before Junko Enoshima implanted despair in them. There was an unexpected obstacle, and it didn't go as originally planned. But I believe that they're all right now."

Togami remembered the small excursion he, Naegi, and Kirigiri took to Jabberwock Island. After helping the survivors of the Neo World Program force the shutdown, everything turned out fine. Thanks to them, Hajime Hinata decided to stay and help the rest of his classmates wake up. The program was a success in the end.

Naegi let out a small sigh. "That's everything that happened. I'm sure that everyone here has their own circumstances. But if we talk to one another, we can purge these misunderstandings and fears. Belief in each other is our hope!" He paused, as if his next words would be tough to say. Togami strained his ears, trying to hear Naegi's breathing for some sort of clarification for the pause, but he sounded normal. Finally, Naegi spoke, "And to make that happen… I'm abandoning this game."

 _What?_

"My forbidden action is running in the hallway."

Togami's spirits plummeted into a shallow pool of dread. There was a deep burning pain in his chest and it became hard to breathe. What Naegi just did, he did it with good intentions, but he also put his life in jeopardy! It was a noble act, but ridiculous nonetheless. No doubt Munakata was on his way to kill him as he spoke. Was Naegi trying to get himself killed?

"You can easily kill me now." Naegi boasted, challenging all of the possible attackers. "But if I were the attacker, I wouldn't do this, right? So please… Trust me!"

And with that, the intercom system turned off and they were left in silence. Tengan and Mitarai turned their attention to him, waiting for his response. With as much confidence as he could muster, Togami stated, "I never said that Naegi couldn't be an idiot sometimes. Now, if you will excuse me, I plan on finding him before he gets killed." He turned towards the door but stopped, thinking about how the situation had changed because of that speech. "You are welcome to join me if you want to make yourselves useful, but don't get in my way. Understood?"

"Of course," Tengan nodded, giving Mitarai a smile. "We won't cause any trouble, will we?"

"N-No, not a problem," Mitarai agreed hastily.

"Excellent," Togami opened the door and stood in the doorway, waiting for his companions to follow him, "because one of you quickly needs to tell me how to get to the room where Naegi used the intercom system. Hurry up now, we don't have time to waste!"

* * *

There were many similarities between Munakata and Togami; that much was clear to Mitarai.

Mitarai glanced at the back of Togami's head as they strolled through the hallways searching for the monitoring room where Naegi delivered his speech. Since they've met, Togami had been nothing but cold and business professional. He had not cracked a smile once. Of course, considering the situation that they are in, it's perfectly understandable why a person would frown all the time. Even so, Togami still walks around with a kind of stride that screams "I am in control." In small ways, he reminded the animator of when he first met Munakata. Both men carried themselves with superiority and proficiency. But, just like Munakata, it was clear that Togami cared about people too. The fact that he was so determined to get to Naegi before the others, there was a warm heart somewhere in that condescending interior shell.

It was the same for Munakata, the way he cared for his other staff members, like Yukizome and Sakakura, but still managed to keep everyone at arm's length. Mitarai and Munakata were never exceptionally close, for they were both busy men, but they never had any problems either. In fact, when Mitarai was being recruited for Future Foundation, Munakata has the warmest smile on his face. He took Mitarai in with open arms and always treated him fairly. Unlike Togami, Munakata viewed everyone as equals who could work together to overcome the despair inflicted by Class 77. Everyone was treated as fairly as any organization could ever hope to be.

Except for Naegi. It was uncanny how one person could cause two similar personality types to turn into polar opposites. Togami wanted to protect Naegi, but Munakata wanted to execute him personally. It scared Mitarai to think of what would happen if the two of them faced off against each other. The more he thought about it, the more be believed that it would happen pretty soon. Maybe even before the next time limit considering how both men are racing to get to the old monitoring room.

Or maybe it would have been better if Naegi had kept quiet and not revealed his forbidden action.

"Why was he so willing to reveal his forbidden action?" Mitarai thought aloud.

"He probably believes in everyone." Tengan answered him, keeping his eyes forward as the three of them walked to their destination. Togami was walking a few feet in front of them and Tengan was close by.

"Everyone?" Mitarai exclaimed, giving the chairman a sidelong glance. There was no way that was possible! The Future Foundation had Naegi on trial for treason a few hours ago! "Even Munakata, who suspects him?"

"Yes, he does." Tengan nodded. "He thinks that, even if they're enemies now, they can understand each other if they talk."

Mitarai stopped walking. "That's crazy!"

"Naegi is well aware of that," The chairman put a hand up to his beard in thought, "But truly believing in someone means doing that, regardless."

Naegi was either brave or stupid to be able to do something like that. It was like what Togami said earlier about how their situation caused people to doubt each other. If Naegi truly believed Munakata would spare him if they talked… "I could never do that…"

"Hmm…" Tengan looked away from him and directed his gaze to Togami, who was studying a nearby monitor. "Worried?"

For a moment, it almost seemed as if Togami did not hear the question. Then, he finally turned towards them and gave them a haughty look. "Don't be absurd, I'm not-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a sharp force slammed into his back and he fell to the ground on his stomach. The sharp force was an old office chair with wheels on it. It was hurled at Togami from a safe distance, and the thrower was standing a few feet away with a triumphant smirk etched into his features.

"Gotcha." Sakakura sneered. Then, his predatory gaze turned towards the other two and he marched forward.

* * *

 **A/N I took the liberty of using some of the lines from the episode to stay in character but the rest of it, and especially Togami's lines, I created.**

 **Oh no! Is Togami dead?! (Upupupu~!) Probably not considering that we still have a long way to go. Still, that doesn't make things any easier for the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. How will he be able to rescue Naegi now? Well, we'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Thank you everyone who has decided to continue reading this! Part of the reason things have been so busy is because I'm starting a new job, so I'm not yet accustomed to balancing school, homework, job, fun events (cherry blossom festival in my hometown is coming up!), and writing. Hopefully, I can still find enough time to get the next chapter out in sometime in mid May. I hope to see you there!**

 **Please feel free to follow/favorite or review below! You don't have to, of course, but it provides happiness and motivation when you do. Until next time!**


	4. Who Is a Liar

**A/N Yah! K8wolfx here! I'm glad I managed to finish this three days before I head to Japan! I'm so sorry it's still a little late but at least I managed to finish it before June ended! (At least, in my time zone. I'm sorry to those who live in an earlier time zone and are receiving this in July instead!) I know my updating hasn't been as consistent as it should be, and I can't really promise that it will get any better… But, make no mistake; I do intend to see this story to the end! I hate it when stories never get finished, so I promise that there will definitely be updates after updates until we reach the end of this adventure! Then, more updates for more stories!**

 **Oh! Before I forget, let's go through the guesses for Togami's forbidden action since it's been awhile. I don't remember how many I have gone over or if I have told anyone previously what wrong answers are but here are a few guesses made by people on Fanfiction and Archiveofourown:**

 _ **Go-nela: I think Byukya's forbidden action is that he can't insult people, judging by how he stayed quiet the whole time?**_

 _ **Lavashipper: i'd love if togami's forbidden action was "kiss naegi or u die" but i doubt it lmao**_

 _ **Shiranai Atsune: Is it "Naegi Makoto dies"? Or is it "Naegi Makoto survives the Killing Game"?**_

 **While all of these answers are very lovely and made me smile, I'm afraid none of them are correct. But please do keep guessing! Even if the answer is wrong, I love hearing the guesses people make. Some of them I wish I actually would have used instead of the one that Togami has for this story. Oh well!**

 **For now, I hope you enjoy this new chapter down below us! Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Almost there… just a few more finishing touches and it should be fine."

"I hope so."

"Is Togami awake yet?"

"I don't know, he… oh! I think he's waking up now. Togami?"

Slowly, Togami opened his eyes to see Mitarai leaning over him with a worried expression. He closed his eyes and reopened them, blinking himself awake. Togami had no idea how long he had been out. He lifted his wrist up to his line of sight and gazed at his bangle. Not long at all. Only a few minutes had gone by since he had fallen unconscious.

"Thank goodness you're awake." He could hear Mitarai let out a sigh of relief. "We were worried that something bad might happen. Are you feeling okay? Please say something!"

Togami lowered his arm to his side. He should probably get up. Who knew what kind of pathogens could be lying around on this floor? "You seriously need to find some decent custodians after this is over."

"It's nice of you to join us." Tengan said from somewhere further away. Togami sat up to see the chairman tying up an unconscious Sakakura with some overhead wires. "I'm afraid you missed all the action after you got hit with the chair. A shame really."

"How did you…"

"Let's just say that Future Foundation members always have a few tricks up their sleeves." Chairman Tengan gave him a sweet smile and then returned to his work.

"You haven't missed a whole lot." Mitarai told Togami. He stood up and extended an arm to help him up. "You've only been out of it for-"

"Less than five minutes," Togami interrupted. He ignored Mitarai's outstretched hand and slowly got to his feet, wincing slightly. Rubbing his lower back, he scowled, "That dim-witted ape shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Are you hurt?" Mitarai asked, his eyes widening in distress.

"It's nothing that a Togami heir can't handle, rest assured." Togami replied. "Nothing is broken. It's just annoying. With a few hours of rest, it should be gone completely."

"If you say so…" Mitarai nodded hesitantly.

"There we go!" The chairman let out a sigh of relief and stepped away to admire his handiwork. Sakakura's arms were above his head, neatly wrapped in overhead wires. His head was slumped forward, still unconscious after his devastating defeat.

"He can't follow us now, right?" Mitarai asked quietly.

Togami pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. Although the wires served as decent restraints for the time being, Sakakura would probably be able to break out of them once he regained consciousness. In the end, it's only a matter of how far away the three of them will be when the boxer finally wakes up. "I hope not."

"Togami!"

Down the hallway, Asahina and Gekkoghara were speeding towards them. Asahina had a wide smile on her face as she came barreling towards Togami and nearly tackled him in a hug, causing him to stiffen in pain. "I'm glad you're safe!"

"Get your sweaty, putrid, disgusting arms off of me this instant!" Togami shrieked, trying to wriggle out of her hold. When she pulled away, he started wiping at the fabric of his suit in disgust. "What gives you the right to think you can touch this magnificent body with your slimy and sticky-"

Immediately, Asahina's excitement changed to worry. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." Togami assured her, arms falling to his side. If he ever got out of here, he would need to get a new suit from all the dirt, grime, and sweaty swimmers the fabric had come in contact with.

"I'm sorry." Mitarai apologized. As everyone turned their attention to him, he lowered his head. "It's my fault. It's always… It's always like this. I want to save everyone. But I just bring them misery…" His eyes started to water. "I can't save anyone. Why can't I be like Naegi?"

"Naegi is one of a kind." Togami told him, crossing his arms over his chest. Mitarai glanced up at him as he continued. "With all the people that I have encountered, there are none that are as strong and optimistic as he is. None of them have even come close."

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Mitarai asked, a look of bewilderment on his face, "That it's impossible to be like Naegi?"

"I'm saying that there is no reason to. I have no idea what kind of pedestal you decided to put Naegi on, but surely you have the brain capacity to understand that he's far from perfect." Togami told him. "I don't need to be like Naegi in order to save people and neither do you."

"That's right!" Asahina chimed in. "And you saved me! You saved my life! When you stepped between Sakakura and me and took that kick to the stomach, I would have died if you hadn't stepped in!"

"Saved your life?" Mitarai said, testing out the words. "That's an exaggeration."

"But it's true that you saved both of them." Tengan agreed. "You also defended Togami's unconscious body while I was getting back on my feet. Togami might not be here if you hadn't tried to stop Sakakura."

"And it's not your fault that my back got injured." Togami added, silently thankful that Mitarai had been there to guard him. "Sakakura was the one who threw the chair out of the blue. None of us were expecting it. Quit blaming yourself for something someone else did," He lowered his gaze at the boy, his voice turning authoritative, "is that understood?"

Mitarai blinked a few times before he lowered his head and a small smile crept onto his face. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the high pitched wail of the speaker filled the hallways as it was turned on once more. The first thought that went through Togami's brain was 'what happened to Naegi?' Then, more questions started to litter the space in his mind. Did Naegi suddenly decide to make another public service announcement? Or, did someone finally reach him in time to kill him? Could he possibly be dead?

"Attention, everyone!" The voice was not Naegi's. It was too imposing to even remotely sound like Naegi. He may not be deeply accustomed to this new voice, but from the small amount of time Togami had been here, there was no doubting who was speaking. The voice belonged to Kyosuke Munakata.

And he had found Naegi.

"Attention, everyone!" Munakata repeated.

"What?" Asahina said, turning towards the nearest speaker with a look of dread.

"Munakata?" Tengan whispered to himself. He seemed surprised to hear the vice-chairman's voice.

There was a brief pause before Munakata spoke. "I have just now captured Makoto Naegi."

The people around Togami all seemed to jump slightly after hearing the news. Asahina let out a small screech. "He captured Naegi?!"

"I am about to execute him."

"Execute Naegi?" Hands flew up to Asahina's hair as she started pulling on the brown strands, clearly panicked. "W-What do we do?!"

"Will you cease with the insistent babbling?" Togami sighed. "If you would, then maybe you would realize that this is a trap."

Asahina let go of her hair and turned her attention to Togami, "A trap?"

"He is using Naegi to draw us in."

"Then, what do we do? Naegi will be killed!"

"I will go." Togami stated, closing his eyes. "If he hasn't killed Naegi yet, there must be a reason as to why that is." He opened his eyes and turned to Asahina. "There may be room to negotiate."

"No…" Chairman Tengan disagreed, and Togami glared at him. "If you want to negotiate, I'll go."

There was no way he was going to let some old man take his place in freeing Naegi. It didn't matter that he was the chairman of the Future Foundation. "Absolutely not…"

"I've been meaning to have a chat with Munakata." He smiled. Two fingers were idly stroking his beard in thought. "We are old friends."

"But…"

Tengan put up a hand signaling for Togami to stop talking. "As chairman, this is my job. Don't you have your own job which only you can do?"

"Yes, I do. I have a job to do and, for the time being, it involves keeping Naegi safe." Togami stated. "On top of that, I am the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I've dealt with plenty of men like Munakata, so this should be no different. As heir to the Togami family, I have been trained to do this since the moment I drew my first breath. This is what I was made to do. And on a different note, I told you not to get in my way, did I not?"

"Well, since I have to answer your question," Tengan replied, pausing slightly, "Yes, you did tell me and Mitarai not to get in your way. However," He closed his eyes and lowered his head, "I'm afraid I have to object."

"This entire conversation is a waste of time!" Togami groaned, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't need a senile old man fighting battles for me."

"You are not the only one who wants to negotiate with Munakata. He and I have some business to discuss and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. Furthermore, I can help you rescue Naegi. Here is what I propose. You let me go to the intercom room and negotiate with Munakata, and I promise to get Naegi out of there safely."

"Hmm, that is an interesting proposal." Togami admitted, putting his glasses back on. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his gaze at the chairman. "But how do I know that you can actually get Naegi out of there?"

"Um, well, if you were awake you would know for sure but…" Mitarai gestured towards the unconscious man still tied up by wires. "He took out Sakakura by himself."

"Wait, seriously?" Asahina exclaimed.

"That's correct!" Monomi put her hands on her hips and beamed like a proud parent. "Our head chairman is a skilled fighter!"

"While it is nice that everyone is 'backing you up', I would want to see it for myself. Counterproposal: I let you come to the intercom room and you help me free Naegi."

"And Munakata?"

"If you successfully help me free Naegi, I will let you do whatever you want with him. I will even let you be the negotiator if that is what you desire."

"Very well," Tengan nodded, crossing his hands behind his back and letting out a sigh of content. "A deal is a deal."

"Okay," Asahina raised her arm, "I'll follow you guys!"

"You will do _what_ now?" Togami scoffed, turning to her with an incredulous expression. "You need to stay put and make sure that our captive does not escape."

"But you said that you would let me help Naegi any way that I can!" Asahina argued. "That's not fair!"

"You are helping Naegi." Togami pointed out. "If Sakakura breaks free from the wires, he will most likely come after Naegi. By keeping him tied up, we can prevent that from happening."

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Asahina alone with Sakakura." Monomi's head drooped on Gekkoghara's computer screen. "If she gets close enough to him…"

"If she gets close enough… go on, finish what you were saying." Togami's foot tapped impatiently on the floor beneath him.

"W-Well… she…"

"It's a forbidden action thing!" Asahina blurted out. "But it's nothing to worry about! I can still handle Sakakura if he manages to escape!"

"Even if it costs you your life?" Togami raised an eyebrow skeptically. "No, Gekkoghara is right. Someone should stay with you in case something bad happens. Mitarai," He turned to the animator, "I need you stay here with Asahina. If the situation gets too dire, do not hesitate to pull her out and run. Protect her with your life."

"I'll do my best!" Mitarai promised, his fists clenched in determination.

"What about Gekkoghara?" Tengan asked. "Will she also be accompanying us?"

"I've already calculated the route!" Monomi announced, raising a paw in the air.

Togami made a hum of acknowledgement. He supposed the lady in the wheelchair could be of some use to him. "Very well. You shall lead us to Munakata and Naegi. Let's proceed, shall we?"

* * *

"…Despair, in the guise of hope, will cover the entire world." Munakata stated, finally finished explaining the situation to his captive. "That is the worst outcome."

"I see!" Naegi replied, putting it all together. "The attacker needs me, so you're using me as bait for the attacker."

"Correct. Thus…" He drew his blade from the ground with one hand. "…you…" Munakata brought the blade over his head and then lowered it so it was horizontal to his face, "…and those who can use you… must die."

Naegi's eyes widened. "But then, we'd all just have to die!"

Munakata could feel his face contort into a menacing glare. When would this boy _ever_ understand the sacrifices one would have to make in hard times like this? "Do not underestimate the Future Foundation. Even if everyone here dies, the Future Foundation I have established will not fall."

"That isn't hope!"

"Then, were you able to defeat Enoshima without sacrifices?" He could hear the other male tremble in horror. Munakata brought his sword to his chest. "Your hope spurs people to action. But now," He swiftly moved his blade so that it was resting on Naegi's shoulder, "you're no different than an out-of-control bomb!"

There was nothing Naegi could say at this point. Munakata took in every detail. Wide eyes were staring back at him, and the boy's breathing was shallow. For one of the most influential and powerful people in the entire world, Naegi looked like nothing more than a helpless puppy. And right now, Munakata was the one who held the leash.

Suddenly, a small projectile knocked the sword out of Munakata's hands. Recovering from the initial shock of it all, Munakata glowered towards the direction the projectile came from. Standing in front of the entrance stood Byakuya Togami, Miaya Gekkoghara, and Kazuo Tengan. The chairman had his arm raised as if the projectile came somewhere out of his hand.

"Love drives men mad, huh?" Tengan stated. "Ever since Yukizome's death, you've been pushing yourself to the limit."

More projectiles bolted out of his wrist, and Munakata used all of his speed to avoid getting hit. He did a backflip over a desk and crouched low to the ground out of sight, "A chuusen? That's an old weapon."

"Now, Togami!"

Munakata tried to get a glimpse of what Togami was up to. However, the moment he poked his head out, more projectiles whizzed by his head. There was no way for him to fight back if he couldn't stop the chairman's chuusen. Luckily, his sword was sticking out of the desk behind him. With cat-like reflexes, he grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out in time to block a series of oncoming projectiles.

Now that he was no longer stuck behind the desk, he could finally see Togami guiding Naegi up the stairs with a hand on his back. Munakata had spoken with Togami on a few small occasions, but not enough to know what the other man was like. However, everyone knows that Togami is only out to protect himself. The first mutual killing game was proof of this. So, the fact that he was here to save Naegi made the whole situation odd. What changed? Togami is not a skilled fighter. He and Naegi were moving slow enough where Munakata could easily run up to them and stop them. Yet, as he tried to do this, Tengan fired off more projectiles in his direction. For an old man, he was a good shot.

By the time he managed to stop the attack, Togami and Naegi were already up the stairs. The former had untied the latter, finally free from his restraints. Gekkoghara was next to them, and Monomi had a worried expression on her face. "Mr. Chairman!"

"Take him somewhere safe." Tengan ordered. Togami nodded and Gekkoghara turned her wheelchair so Naegi could ride on the back of it. As Naegi was getting on, Tengan added, "Naegi?"

Naegi met his eyes, "Yes, sir?"

Tengan looked over his shoulder at the boy and gave an earnest smile. "I believe that you are the Ultimate Hope."

Munakata could not believe what he was hearing! This kind of attitude was nothing like what the old Tengan would have been like. He charged forward only to be stop by another one of the chuusen's projectiles. It was no luck. There was no way to get around Tengan to stop Naegi. If he wanted to get to Naegi, he would have to take out Tengan first.

Tengan kept his eyes trained on Munakata as he spoke. "Naegi, I am entrusting the care of the rest to you."

"But…"

"Don't worry." He reassured him. "I just want to talk with Munakata."

Oh, Munakata was ready for this! If Tengan wanted to have a little one-on-one, then that was exactly what he was going to get. He could worry about Naegi later. If Tengan is the attacker, then Munakata knew he had to kill him first and let Naegi escape for now.

"Tengan," Naegi said softly.

"We have to leave now. If we don't, there's a good possibility something bad will happen." Togami told him. He started running out the door. "Let's get out of here!"

Gekkoghara sprang to life and her wheelchair sped after Togami. Naegi held on tight, and soon it was just Tengan and Munakata. The two of them stared down each other for a good minute before Tengan cleared his throat. "Now that that's out of the way, shall we continue?"

Munakata smirked and changed into an offensive stance. The head chairman was going to regret those words soon enough. Without another word, Munakata charged forward and swung his blade.

* * *

"How long do we have to guard him for?" Mitarai asked Asahina.

They were sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Sakakura. The boxer was still unconscious. It had only been about twenty minutes since Togami, Tengan and Gekkoghara left. However, it felt like forever! Sitting there with nothing to do was boring. Asahina wished she could run around the hallways just to get some energy moving through her, but Mitarai needed her by his side if Sakakura woke up. She glanced at her companion, who was patiently waiting for her response.

"We have to make sure he doesn't go after Naegi." Asahina sighed, drooping her head a little, "I don't know how long that's gonna take."

"As long as Tengan can hold off Munakata, Naegi should be fine."

"Munakata?" A groggily voice rasped out.

At the mention of the vice-chairman's name, Sakakura started to stir. He slowly raised his head to settle his gaze on the two people sitting in front of him. His eyes widened, and his eyes frantically darted around the room; taking in his surroundings. Mitarai gasped and scrambled away to the other side of the hallway.

"Oh no!" Asahina cried. She leapt to her feet and put a hand over her mouth. "He's awake!"

"You…" Sakakura settled his gaze on Mitarai and growled. "Where is Byakuya Togami?"

"He's gone." Mitarai whispered, avoiding Sakakura's direct stare.

"True… but I bet you know where he is." He gave an idle tug to the wires overhead, but they did nothing to help him escape. Though, Asahina thinks, it didn't seem like he was trying too hard. "You're not a bad kid, Mitarai. You just don't get how bad of a person Naegi is. Just this once, I'm going to cut you some slack. If you tell me where Togami is," His gaze shifted to Asahina, "then I'll kill this Naegi disciple last."

"Seriously?" Asahina gave the boxer a disdainful look. "Naegi has done nothing wrong! Why do you hate him so much?"

"Simple. Naegi betrayed Munakata's orders and did the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do." Sakakura explained. "The punishment for treason against the Future Foundation is death. I'm doing my job and following orders."

"Then, why do you want to know where Togami is?" Mitarai asked.

"All of Class 78 follows Naegi's orders; he has brainwashed them with speeches about overcoming hope." Sakakura scowled at Asahina, not even trying to hide the disgust on his face. "They're just accessories to treason."

"We're doing the right thing!" Asahina argued. "You shouldn't punish someone for _not_ killing others! Isn't the Future Foundation supposed to help people?"

"The Future Foundation is supposed to protect people. If we have to kill dangerous people so the rest of us can be safe, then we are the ones doing the right thing. So, you and your band of Naegi conspirators are going to pay the ultimate price." Sakakura gave her an ugly smile before turning his attention back at Mitarai. "If you want her to be the last of his friends dead, I'd untie me and tell me where Byakuya Togami is hiding."

"I-I don't know where he is." Mitarai stammered. "I can't help you!"

"Quit lying to me!" Sakakura snarled with so much intensity that Mitarai stood up and took a step back.

"It's the truth!" He told Sakakura.

"If you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to-"

"Fine!" Asahina yelled. "You wanna know where he is? I'll tell you!" She leaned forward, making sure Sakakura's eyes were trained on her. "He's freed Naegi!"

"What?"

"What are you-" Mitarai began to ask before he was cut off by Asahina's hand over his mouth.

"When you got knocked out, Munakata made an announcement saying that he had Naegi. Togami, Tengan, and Gekkoghara went to rescue him." She told him, relishing in the way his eyes were widening. "They freed him from Munakata! He couldn't do anything to stop them!"

Sakakura glanced towards Mitarai. "Is she telling the truth?"

Asahina removed her hand from Mitarai's mouth. The animator turned to Asahina and hissed, "Why would you tell him that?!"

"So, it's true." Sakakura lowered his head and sighed.

"Yep! Sure is!" Asahina gloated. She could tell Mitarai did not approve of her plan, since he was giving her panicked expressions, but she didn't care. If she couldn't get too close to the boxer, she would find other ways to hurt him. "I bet it was easy too! Munakata couldn't stop them even if he tried!"

"Stop," Sakakura begged; his eyes closed.

"For all we know, Munakata could be dead-"

"STOP!" Sakakura repeated. He opened his eyes and Asahina could see the fire behind that glare. Maybe she might have pushed it a little too far. Frantically, Sakakura started pulling on his restraints. The struggling was so intense that both Asahina and Mitarai moved away so their backs were pressed against the wall.

"No!" Mitarai cried out.

"Cut that out!" Asahina pleaded.

As soon as she said it, Asahina knew it was useless. Sakakura was persistent on getting free and there was nothing Asahina or Mitarai could do to stop him. After about thirty seconds of struggling, Sakakura managed to slip one hand out of the wires. With his free hand, he started to untie the wires from his second hand.

"Asahina," Mitarai let out a shaky breath and slowly moved away. "We should get out of here."

"Okay, let's go!" As frustrated as she was, she managed to grab Mitarai's hand and pull him away. Together, they sprinted down the hallway, leaving Sakakura as far behind them as they could.

"Hey!" Sakakura shouted after them, slipping his other hand out of the wires. "Come back here!"

Asahina's feet pounded into the pavement as she and Mitarai weaved in and out of hallways, hoping to get the boxer off their trail. She could hear Sakakura getting closer to them, but he was still far away. Behind her, she could hear Mitarai's ragged breathing. He was starting to slow down.

"Mitarai!" She pulled on his hand to try to get him to go faster, but it was no use.

"I'm not…" He wheezed out, "I... can't run… like you…"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" She told him. Letting go of his hand, she grabbed him by his legs and hoisted him so that his stomach was pressed against her shoulder and he was draped over her back. This way, she could keep Mitarai from exhaustion and he could look behind her to see how close Sakakura is.

Without another word, she sprinted forward. Now that she had extra weight, running wasn't as easy as it was a minute ago. But that wasn't going to stop her from getting away. Keeping her hold on Mitarai, she made a sharp turn down a hallway and continued forth.

"Psst, over here!"

The two of them stopped to see a man with wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair, a white fedora, and a faded suit. This had to be head of the Future Foundation's third division, Koichi Kizakura. He was standing in the doorway of a nearby room, motioning for them to come inside.

"You're a friend of Kyoko Kirigiri, right?" He asked, staring directly at Asahina as he spoke. "If so, let me help you!"

Asahina could hear Sakakura's footsteps charging towards them. He hadn't caught up with them yet, but if he turned his head and saw them down this hallway, there would be no way to outrun him then. She lowered Mitarai so his feet were touching the ground, and the two of them rushed into the room that Kizakura had asked them to hide in. Kizakura closed the door behind them and pressed his ear to the door.

The pounding footsteps outside slowed to a stop. Then, they heard slower footsteps followed by another stop. After that, it got really quiet and Asahina held her breath. The silence stretched on for what felt like years until they heard a loud smash followed by a raspy "Dammit!" Then, there was the sound of retreating footsteps and after that… silence. Asahina and Mitarai both let out a sigh of relief.

Kizakura opened the door a crack and cautiously peeked outside. Satisfied, he opened the door wide and stepped into the hallway. He turned to face his new companions and gestured to the wall behind him, smiling. "I don't know how you managed to piss him of this badly, but it's a good thing he hit the wall over here and not our door!"

Asahina gazed behind him to see a hole in the wall, most likely caused by a punch. That was probably what that smashing sound was. Mitarai followed her gaze and gave a small smile. "I'm glad that wasn't us."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us out!" Asahina beamed at Kizakura. "We would have been dead if it weren't for you!"

Kizakura chuckled and tipped his hat at her. "It's not a problem. Any friend of Kirigiri's is a friend of mine."

"Wait, so you know Kirigiri-"

"As much as I would love to sit and chat, I'm kind of in a hurry. I could really use your help though!" Kizakura stated. He pointed a finger at Mitarai, "Actually, I need your help specifically."

"My help?" Mitarai asked, astounded.

"I need to speak to some former students about a certain incident that changed their lives." Kizakura explained, "And if I had someone from Class 77 to back me up, they might be willing to listen to me."

"I don't know how much help I could be…" Mitarai lowered his gaze. "It's not like I was an official member of Class 77 since… he was there in my place."

"But surely you know what really happened when the gymnasium got blown up, right? He must've told you that much." Kizakura said. "I just need you to stand behind me and nod your head when I tell you to; let me handle the talking."

"What is this about?" Asahina asked, wishing that her head would stop spinning from the confusion.

"Seiko Kimura, Ruruka Ando, and Sonosuke Izayoi were expelled from Hope's Peak for blowing up the gymnasium. This was before Class 78 came." Kizakura explained. "But, the person who was directly responsible for that was a member of Class 77. Yet, to this day, Kimura and Ando still blame each other for what happened. They're fighting right now in another part of the building and I figured they've probably blown off enough steam." He turned to Mitarai. "It's better that there are two people to tell them what really happened as opposed to just one. That way, it's more believable. What do you say?"

"Well…" Mitarai began, "I guess I owe you for saving us…"

"I knew I could count on you!" Kizakura grinned, moving towards Mitarai and slapping a hand on his shoulder. The animator flinched but did not shrug him off. Kizakura told Asahina, "and you can come too! If this goes well, we can talk about Kirigiri afterwards."

"Okay!" Asahina exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. "I'll also do whatever I can to help!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Kizakura placed a hand on her shoulder as well. His expression turned serious as he told them, "Now, we better hurry! We don't want them to kill each other before we arrive, right? Follow me!"

* * *

 **A/N I took the liberty of using some of the lines from the episode to stay in character but the rest of it, and especially Togami's lines, I created.**

 **Alright! Now I really feel like this storyline is taking a completely different path than the original, don't you? Since the next episode mostly focuses on Kimura and Ando, there will be a good amount of that in the next chapter. Also, I intend to add some fluffy scenes between Togami and Naegi since this story doesn't really have a lot of them yet. Keep trying to guess what Togami's forbidden action is and I'll tell you if we have a winner!**

 **Please feel free to follow/favorite or review below! You don't have to, of course, but it provides happiness and motivation when you do. Until next time!**


	5. Dreams of Distant Days

**A/N So, the new year has finally begun and I have finally finished this chapter after... wow! Was it really the end of June when I last updated this? That's terrible! I mean, I know I didn't feel like writing much after coming back from Japan in July, then school started up again, and I've been hooked on NDV3 at the moment. It also doesn't help that I'm juggling two stories at once, which was probably a bad idea but not one that I really regret.**

 **Anyways, I apologize for the long delay. I can't really remember all the guess that everyone has made so far so I'm just going to say that no one has guessed it right on here or AO3. But, we will have some less subtle hints this chapter that I hope will help~! (I feel like people are going to be disappointed when they find out what it is, but we'll just have to wait and see, I guess?). Ready for the chapter? Well, here it is down below!**

* * *

"I think we're safe for now," Togami sighed, glancing over his shoulder in case Sakakura managed to catch up to them. He stopped running and put a hand on the wall beside him, catching his breath. "If Tengan really can fight off Munakata…" his face grimaced as if in pain, "and if Mitarai and Asahina manage to hold off the Neanderthal… there should be no one coming after us."

"Togami, are you okay?" Naegi asked as he stepped off of Gekkoghara's wheelchair. "You shouldn't have exerted yourself like that."

"Although I loathe the idea of running for any reason at all, I used to run much longer distances when I was trained at the Togami mansion." He explained, a hand on his lower back as he straightened his posture. "This was nothing."

"I didn't know you had that much endurance," Naegi scratched his cheek, smiling sheepishly. "I don't remember you running much when we were forced to during gym class back at the academy either. Well, I mean… I suppose I don't remember much from those days at all after everything that's happened to us but…"

Togami sighed. He pressed his back against the wall and turned to Naegi with a frown. "I am the heir to the Togami family. With all the skills that I have been trained in, there is no limit to what I can do."

"R-Right, sorry!" Naegi stammered, putting his hands out in front of him defensively and smiling apologetically. Then, as the conversation ended, the pair noticed Gekkoghara rigorously typing on her computer. While Togami decided not to say anything, Naegi took the initiative. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Someone is following us," Monomi pointed in the direction they came from with a serious expression. Then she pumped her paws in the air in determination, "I'll stop them!"

" _You_ will be the one to stop them?" Togami scoffed. "I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but how is a paraplegic going to fight against a… most likely fully functional assailant? And more importantly, why would you do that for us?"

"Maybe I've been infected with a bit of Naegi's hope!" Monomi smiled at them, though Togami assumed that the smile was directed more towards Naegi than himself. Then, without another word, Gekkoghara turned in the opposite direction from where they came from.

Naegi stammered, "W-Wait…"

"Either way," Gekkoghara stopped with her back facing the two of them. "Naegi's forbidden action and Togami's back won't let you fight, so I have to."

"Very well," Togami nodded. "Though please have the decency to come back in one piece. I do not want to have to deal with cleaning up broken wheelchair bits if you get injured."

Monomi gave them a thumbs up, just like in the Terminator movies. "I'll be back!"

And with that, Gekkoghara rolled down the hallway until she was out of sight. Now, only Togami and Naegi were left. Remembering something Gekkoghara said, Naegi turned to his companion, "Um, Togami, what did Ms. Gekkoghara mean by… she said you can't fight because of your back?"

Togami closed his eyes, accepting the fact that Naegi pointed it out. "While we were separated, Sakakura hit me with a chair."

"What?" Naegi's eyes widened, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It is nothing I cannot handle." He smiled at Naegi, hoping that his countenance was reassuring, but Naegi only bit his lower lip in response. Oh well, it was definitely worth a shot. Togami switched back to his usual condescending frown and glanced away. "One hit from a murderous oaf is not enough to bring me down."

"But you were running just now… " Naegi pointed out, then averted his gaze to the floor, "that must have put a lot of strain on your back. It's not like you to do something so reckless…"

"I would rather have a minuscule amount of pain than to have you hurt." Togami glanced at his companion out of the corner of his eye to see the other trembling. "Naegi, you look as gloomy as ever. What's wrong?"

"So many people are risking their lives for me at the moment." He explained, closing his eyes as if he were in pain. "I want to help them but…"

"There's nothing you can do about it." Togami reassured him, glancing in the opposite direction. "Be grateful that people see how important you are to this world. All of them are willing to fight for you."

"Even _you_ are fighting to protect me." Naegi closed his eyes and shook his head, as if the mere statement itself was unbelievable. "I know you've been more protective over our classmates since the killing game, but this is different somehow."

Togami forgot how perceptive Naegi could be sometimes. Had his actions really been that obvious? "I believe my reasoning for protecting you is different from everyone else."

Naegi slightly tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, it is true that I have been more protective of everyone." Togami admitted. "However, I have my own personal reasons for doing so. Every one of you, even Hagakure, has some personal value. I'm only concerned about my own survival."

"Aww, you mean you actually need us to survive?" Naegi cooed, resting a head on Togami's shoulder. "You really do care about us after all!"

"Hmph, I never said that," Togami huffed, turning his head away to gaze down the empty corridor.

"Not directly, but I still think it counts!" Naegi grinned. Even though Togami couldn't see his face, he could hear the smile in the other boy's voice. "If only everyone else were around to hear your back-handed praise."

"Are you done?" Togami pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Because your skull is starting to dig into my shoulder."

"Ah, sorry!" Despite how panicked he sounded, Naegi slowly lifted his head off his shoulder and took a few steps back. He scratched the back of his neck, "I'm a little surprised you waited this long to complain about it."

"You misunderstand…" Togami argued weakly, wincing at how soft his voice was.

"What am I misunderstanding?" Naegi chuckled, then he stopped after the glare Togami sent him. Sighing, he slid down and took a seat on the floor. "I hope everyone is okay. There has to be something we can do to help them."

"Our best option right now is to be vigilant and stay out of sight." Togami responded, extending a hand to the boy below him. "That means, not resting in a hallway where anyone could walk by and easily take advantage of us." He smirked at Naegi as the other took his hand. "We should find a better place to stay."

"Okay," Naegi nodded, as he was hoisted to his feet.

* * *

"Last time I saw them, they went in there." Kizakura pointed to the warehouse doors in front of them. Mitarai could hear the sound of something breaking and a lot of shouting. "Huh, seems like they're still here."

"So, uh, how are we going to talk to them?" Mitarai asked nervously. There must have been bad airflow in the area because it was getting harder to breathe. Or maybe that was just him. "What would I say?"

Kizakura scratched his chin, "Well, you know who really caused the incident in the gymnasium, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Mitarai nodded, remembering when the imposter sat down with him and explained what happened to their former lucky classmate. "But I don't know _how_ he did it!"

"That's fine! The details aren't what's important anyways! You don't have to remember anything other than that." Kizakura gave him a thumbs up, "I can take care of the rest!"

"Anything I can do to help?" Asahina chimed in, bouncing in place with the excited determination of a kid trying to earn a merit badge.

"Let's see, you don't know Komaeda much, do you? Well, you can probably help somehow if you see the opportunity, right?" As Asahina nodded, Kizakura turned to Mitarai, "Follow my lead, okay? You've got this!"

The trio quietly opened the doors to the large room Ando and Kimura were fighting in. As they crouched in the shadows, it would seem the two girls had stopped physically harming each other. Now, they were having a conversation as Ando was safe behind a glass box connected to a different room. Kimura scowled up at her from one of the room's walkways down below.

"Everything makes sense, assuming your forbidden action is 'letting someone step on your shadow'. That's why you panicked when you saw the lights in this room," Ando took a piece of candy and put it in her mouth, "And why you stayed away from Yoi. And why you're standing there, listening to me. Everything!"

Kimura glanced away out of guilt. She had no intention of denying anything Ando just said, so Mitarai assumed that it was all true. He kind of felt bad for her, knowing that someone like Ando was able to figure out Kimura's forbidden action.

"Hey, do you want me to let you go?" Kimura turned her head back to Ando, who had a finger to her chin. "If you do what I say, I might." Kimura let out a sharp inhale as Ando held up one of her sweets. "Eat it. If you finally eat the sweets you've always refused, I'll help you."

"That doesn't seem like such a bad offer." Asahina whispered to her companions. "I thought Ando would pick something much worse!"

"Well, it may not seem so bad to you," Kizakura explained quietly, "but for Kimura… she can't exactly have sweets."

"Why?" Asahina asked and Kizakura simply pointed at the pharmacist.

Kimura's face started to shake into a grimace. "If I eat it, I'll die. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, it's definitely a bad offer…" Asahina admitted, sinking lower into her crouch.

"Not that again…" Ando sighed and turned her back away from the glass. "Forget it. Fine, something else." She wriggled her pointer finger in the air as she contemplated her next move… "I know. Kyosuke Munakata, the vice-chairman." She grinned at Kimura over the back of her shoulder. "If you say you'll kill him, I'll save you."

Kimura let out a gasp. Mitarai could feel his eyes widen to the size of a golf ball. How could Ando ask for such a thing? He looked to Kizakura for an explanation, but he merely chuckled and shook his head as if he were in on a private joke.

"How about it?" Ando smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kimura asked, looking just as bewildered as Mitarai felt.

"We have nothing to do with the Remnants of Despair, okay?" Ando explained, as if the whole thing just sounded like common sense. "We just think that if he dies, this whole mess will end! These days, he's pretty much the one running the Future Foundation."

Kimura stood up straighter. "I… cannot do that! When I was expelled from Hope's Peak… and as good as dead…" With shaky hands, she grabbed some pills from her pocket and started to lift them up to her lips, "he helped me!"

"That's what we do at the Future Foundation, didn't you know?!"

Both Ando and Kimura's heads snapped to the new voice in the room. Kizakura sauntered forward with Mitarai and Asahina in tow. "Now, I know I'm just a former teacher to you guys, but let me offer you a quick lesson. If you guys want to have a private argument about killing the vice-chairman, you shouldn't make so much noise."

"W-What are you doing here?!" Kimura took a step back as the trio came closer.

"We're putting an end to your arguing!" Asahina beamed.

"Well, I never said that was what we were going to do." Kizakura frowned, rubbing his chin.

Asahina's eyes widened. "What? But you said-"

"I only want to clear up their situation. This argument will probably go on after we leave, but they have to resolve things themselves if they ever want to end it." Kizakura explained. "I just thought that they should learn the whole truth of the incident before they try to kill each other."

"Are you mad?!" Mitarai shrieked. Why didn't Kizakura clarify that earlier before they went in thinking they were going to stop them?

"Hey, what are you going on about?" Ando asked him, peering at them suspiciously through the glass pane dividing them. "This issue is between me and Seiko. Why would a good-for-nothing, middle aged drunk want to get involved?"

Kizakura tipped his fedora slightly forward. "Let's just say that a buddy of mine had to make the decision to expel three of you and suspend the fourth."

"Huh?" Kimura's eyes widened, putting the pills back in her pocket. "B-But there was only me, Ruruka and Izayoi. Why are you talking about a fourth person?"

Kizakura shrugged, "Well, this fourth person may have had something to do with that little bombing incident in the gym. Did it ever occur to you why there was a bomb in the gym in the first place?"

"That was obviously Seiko's bomb!" Ando crossing her arms, "She just wanted to kill me after humiliating me during my practical exam. The detonator was in her bag-"

"It wasn't my bag!" Kimura yelled at her. "I never knew how that thing got into-"

"You really don't have a brain if you think I'd listen to your ridiculously horrible lies!" Ando interrupted, stepping closer to the glass and narrowing her eyes, "Why would I believe the words of a traitor?"

"I'm not a traitor!" Kimura shouted. "If anyone's a traitor then it's you-"

"You were the one who betrayed me you backstabbing bitch-"

"SHUT UP!" Asahina screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking slightly. It was so loud that Mitarai and Kizakura had to cover their ears. The girls stopped arguing and glanced at the swimmer with confusion, who spoke softly. "Look, I don't know what happened between you guys, but you should really listen to what Kizakura has to say."

"Thanks, Asahina," Kizakura slapped a hand on her shoulder before turning back to the two girls. "Kimura never intended to blow up the gym and she never intended to give you laxatives. It was just unlucky that things ended up how they did."

"What do you mean she never intended to give me laxatives? She was the one who gave me the drugs for the practical exams! This has her written all over it!"

"I told you which shelf the drug was on! Y-You must have grabbed the wrong one!"

"I followed your instructions and picked up the drug you told me to!"

"N-Not if you ended up with the wrong drug!"

"Are you seriously going to blame me just because you can't keep your fucking medicine cabinets organized?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Asahina screamed. Ando was ready to scream back at Asahina but she never got the chance as the swimmer continued. "It doesn't matter who told who what, okay? What matters is that neither one of you are to blame! So stop pointing fingers at each other!"

"How do you know who is really to blame?" Ando snapped at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and bended down slightly as if she were scolding a little kid. "Sweetie, you don't even know what's happened so you have no right to butt in and-"

"Mitarai and I know!" Kizakura blurted out, elbowing Mitarai in his side, "Right Mitarai?"

"U-Uh-"

"M-Mitarai?" Kimura's eyes locked with him and it took all of the animator's strength not to look away. "What does he know?"

"He knows who that fourth person is. In fact, it was one of his former classmates. A member of the 77th class is to blame for all of this!" Kizakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, uncapping it. "See, that's all there is to it! No use in hating each other when you can hate someone together! Tell them, Mitarai!"

"Who is it?" Ando and Kimura asked simultaneously, glaring at each other quickly before turning their attention back to the trio.

Kizakura nudged Mitarai forward, causing the animator to tense up. He knew the girls were waiting for an answer, but those expectant glares were enough to send a shiver down his spine. "K-Kom…" He took a deep breath. "K-Komaeda…"

"Nagito Komaeda?" Kimura finished, eyes widening.

"Wait, isn't he that white haired Remnant of Despair who was running around Towa City a few months ago?" Ando asked, looking slightly befuddled, "Why that weirdo?"

"Actually, I remember him from before The Tragedy." Kimura admitted. "Komaeda came by my lab once to get a laxative. Now that I think about, it was around the same time Ruruka came for the performance-enhancer."

"I remember him as well." Izayoi walked into Ando's glass box and stood beside her, "Never liked the guy."

"Yoi!" Ando greeted him with a sidelong smile, before turning her attention back to Kizakura. "Okay, let's say that this Komaeda guy was the one who got suspended for being the mastermind behind the bombing. Are you telling me the weirdo and Kimura worked together to screw me over and then he betrayed her and left her with the bomb?"

"Huh? I never worked with him!" Kimura insisted. "The only interactions I had with him were when he stopped by my lab and when we ran into each other on…" She froze, a small gasp leaving her lips, "no… that can't be right!"

"What is it?" Mitarai asked.

"I-I bumped into him on the morning of the exams… and our bags went flying…"

"And what? They got switched?" Ando scoffed, unimpressed, "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Well, considering Komaeda's talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student, more likely than you'd think." Kizakura told them. "Here's what I know! Komaeda was going to give the laxatives to the judges and threatened to bomb the gymnasium if they didn't comply with cancelling the exams. Somewhere along the way, he lost the bomb and the laxatives he was planning to use… and those laxatives got switched with the drug you wanted to use for the exams."

"He got my performance- enhancing drug?!" Ando screeched.

"Yeah, don't know how but, he did!" Kizakura shrugged helplessly. "Though somehow, a dog ended up licking a cup of that performance-enhancing drink and it grew to the side of a house…"

"That dog that smashed into the gymnasium," Izayoi clarified, "it was that one, right?"

"Bingo! Now you guys know the truth! Neither one of you betrayed the other. You kids just got mixed up in the misfortunate plan of a lucky student." Kizakura turned to his companions and grinned, "Looks like our work here is done!"

Mitarai glanced back at the former 76th classmates, all of which seemed to be taking in the new information they just learned. Kimura turned to Ando nervously, "Do you still hate me?"

Ando closed her eyes and Izayoi turned to look at her. She remained quiet for a good 30 seconds until she sighed and opened her eyes. "Yeah, I still hate you…"

Mitarai could see the fear in Kimura's expression after that unexpected revelation. However, Ando raised a finger to the air, as if making another point. "There's no way I'm going to overlook all the crap we did to each other after that day of the exams. Even though the Komaeda guy screwed up our friendship, you chose to turn against me completely. That was your decision, not his!"

"You turned against me first-"

"I'm not done yet!" Ando cut her off, and Kimura let out a low growl. Ignoring it, Ando continued, "Yes, I betrayed you when I thought you screwed me over, but that's what one has to do when they lose someone's trust. You were my hero! You could do anything and you did anything that I wanted. Imagine how I felt when my only friend betrayed my trust! I trusted you!"

"I don't have to imagine how you felt." Kimura cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I wanted a friend. Because you said you were my friend, I trusted you and loved you." A sad smile fell on her lips. "That's why I always wanted to help you… because you were the only thing I had in this world. I didn't care that you kept using me, because I believed in you." The smile dropped and was replaced with a scowl. "But when you turned your back on me, and hated me, I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand you because you no longer trusted me!"

"Do you blame me for not trusting you? Think about it from my perspective." Ando placed a hand on her chest. "My best friend gave me the wrong drug so I could fail my exams and get expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to sit on my ass, twiddle my thumbs and say, 'oh well, maybe getting kicked out of my dream school isn't the worst that could happen?' No way was I gonna let that happen!" She pointed a finger at Kimura. "You deserved to feel just as bad… no, worse… for everything that you did to me."

"But she never did anything to you." Mitarai pointed out, and Ando turned to him as if she forgot he was still there. "Komaeda was the one who unintentionally turned the two of you against each other. If there's anyone to blame here, his luck did most of the work."

"I know that now," Ando agreed, turning to Kimura, "and even though I still don't trust you, and you still don't trust me… maybe…" Ando let out a heavy exhale, "maybe we could try to trust each other again…"

"R-Really?" Kimura blinked.

"I caused you to turn on me when what I did was wrong. There's blame for both of us, but more for the lucky guy. We have someone new to hate, and maybe doing so will get us to move past all the stuff we did to each other. But if you betray me again, I will never forgive you!" Ando added. "Is that okay?"

"If you're serious about it, then I think we can do it!" Kimura smiled, "Maybe we can go have words with Komaeda if we both get it out of here alive!"

"Yeah, sure…" Ando smiling back, though her smile looked a little strained. "But let's take it one step at a time."

"Actually, I found something that might help us get out of here." Izayoi announced. Ando's head snapped to him, and he gave her a gentle smile. Glancing down at everyone on the walkways below, he told them, "If you can find a way up here, turn left and it should lead you to an escalator on the next floor. Meet us up there if you're interested." He turned away and made his way out of the room.

Ando stared at his back for a few seconds before running after him, "Wait up, Yoi!"

Kimura gave the trio next to her a side-long glance. "Do you think they're telling the truth? Izayoi could have a few traps set up, but I want to trust them."

"Well, we won't know unless we go up there." Kizakura started walking to the other side of the room. "There should be a door over here that will take us to the Future Foundation's main lobbies. I think those were the escalators Izayoi was talking about."

"Great! Let's get out of here!" Asahina charged forward while Mitarai and Kimura followed after them.

When they reached the door, it flew open without warning. Standing in the doorway was Sakakura with a menacing glare on his face. "Where is Makoto Naegi?"

* * *

"If we stay out of the hallways like this, there's no way anyone is going to find us here, right?"

"Why did I let you pick the place?"

"Because, it's a good hiding place?"

"No, this is a terrible hiding place! I can barely see my own hand in front of my face."

"At least that makes it harder for the killer to find us too, right?"

"But a storage closet is a cramped space. We are cornered into a small space with nowhere to run if the attacker finds us."

Naegi sighed, and Togami could feel his warm breath ghost over his chest. "Well, at least I know it's not because you hate being in a cramped space with me."

He took a minute to think about the other options they had found before agreeing. "It could be worse."

"So," Naegi paused, as if he was deciding on what he wanted to say, "Since we have some time, there's something I want to ask you. It's about your forbidden action…"

"Do you really expect me to reveal such relevant information?"

"There's no harm in asking." He could hear the other boy shrug from the shuffling of his clothing. "You don't have to reveal it, by the way."

"I refuse to, thank you." Togami huffed, "Why would you ask about it in the first place?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to find some way to pass the time since we're probably going to be cooped up like this until the next time limit is over with." Another pause before Naegi continued. "You said earlier that you have your own personal reasons for protecting everyone. Could it be because it has something to do with your forbidden action?"

Togami stiffened but still managed to keep his voice even-toned. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"You keep saying that you're only looking out for yourself, but the fact that you came and rescued me would say otherwise."

"So what if I rescued you? The only reason I was there was so I could get a good look at Munakata." Togami hoped this small little lie would be enough to deter Naegi's train of thought, but that was wishful thinking… "After all, he sees to have some plans of his-"

"No, that's wrong!" As expected, Naegi could see right through it. "If you really wanted to see Munakata, you would have stayed with Chairman Tengan as Gekkoghara carried me to safety. In fact… it almost seems like you're trying to protect me more than Asahina or Hagakure."

"Did you forget that Hagakure is outside the facility somewhere?" Togami scrutinized. "No one could help that imbecile even if they were stupid enough to want to in the first place."

"You're not denying my point." Naegi stated, and Togami's mind went blank. "Do you want to know what I think your forbidden action is? I think it has something to do with my survival. What would happen if I were to die?"

"Naegi-"

"I need to know!" Naegi's voice sounded shaky, like he was on the verge of crying. Maybe he already was and Togami just couldn't see it because of the dark. "Look, you don't have to reveal what your forbidden action is. I'll respect your wishes. But if it involves me, I need to know what I can do to prevent you from triggering it. I don't want to be an dead weight for you to…"

"Naegi, quit saying-"

"Does your forbidden action have something to do with my death?"

"Makoto!" Togami no longer cared if they were supposed to be quiet in that storage closet as he grabbed the other boy and pulled him close to his heart. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"I have to help someone!" Yes, those were definitely tears he felt tarnishing his shirt. "I feel so helpless when people are risking their lives to defend me. It's going to bother me if I can't do anything to help. But now that your forbidden action involves my death…"

"I never said it did." Togami countered, and he felt the other boy freeze. "I will tell you one thing about my forbidden action. Any form of 'Makoto Naegi dies' is not my forbidden action. However, if you were to die, I would not be able to continue the action that I have been doing to prevent my forbidden action from triggering. That will be the only hint I will give you."

He felt Naegi move his head as if he were trying to look at Togami's face through the darkness. "What action are you talking about? I mean, you have been acting uncharacteristically nicer..."

"I don't have time to explain it." Togami brought his bracelet up to his face, showing Naegi the final ticking of the timer. "We only have a few seconds before the next time limit starts."

Just as he predicted, both of their bracelets flashed along with the melodic ringing that was associated with the sleeping gas. It was time for the time limit to end. Both boys embraced the sleeping gas's effect, desperately hoping that it would not be the last time they would close their eyes.

* * *

 **A/N** **I took the liberty of using some of the lines from the episode to stay in character but the rest of it, and especially Togami's lines, I created.**

 **Yay! My favorite part was writing the exchange between Ando and Kimura, if you couldn't tell. I really wished they could have worked it out in canon, but either way, having them work it out wouldn't exactly be easy for either one of them. It will be interesting to see how they work their trust issues... if they both end up surviving that is...**

 **Speaking of surviving, who do you think will be the next to kick the bucket? And always make sure to keep guessing about Togami's forbidden action. I'm not sure when I want to reveal it, but it will be pretty soon... maybe sometime in the next three chapters, but don't quote me on that. And if someone guesses it correctly, it might get revealed sooner!**

 **Please feel free to follow/favorite or review below! You don't have to, of course, but it provides happiness and motivation when you do. Until next time!**


End file.
